


Kiss Me

by redcandle17



Series: Neither Mediocre nor Fragile [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: The most innocent thing Morsov does with Cheedo the Fragile could be the worst act of traitoring the Immortan.





	

The Ace had been keeping Morsov very busy lately, assigning him extra duties and asking him for favors he couldn’t refuse. Morsov wasn’t sure whether he was being punished for something or being prepared for a promotion, and he thought it best not to ask. He scarcely had any free time during the days to lurk near the vault, and on the few occasions he’d been able to, the door had remained closed shut. 

He very much wanted to see Cheedo the Fragile again. Sometimes when he was lying awake in his bunk and it was quiet, after the others were asleep, he’d remember the taste of her. Inevitably he’d fantasize about tasting her again and about having her touch him, and he’d jerk off. But after that, he’d think about how strange it was that he’d tasted her cunt but not her lips. He wished he’d kissed her when he’d had the opportunity. 

He didn’t delude himself into thinking that she thought about him too. She was a wife of the Immortan, and he was just a half-life War Boy, no matter how shine he was at doing war. But she’d liked how he’d made her feel, that he was certain of. If he could make her feel even better, she might start to like _him_. It wouldn’t change that she lived high up in the vault and was meant to bear the Immortan sons, and Morsov was meant to die historic on the road, but it would be nice. 

Of course, Morsov knew better than to share these thoughts with anyone else, not even his bunkmate or his driver or the Ace. He was certain that he wasn’t a traitor to the Immortan - he’d never try to fuck Cheedo; he never even fantasized about that - but others might not see things his way. 

He finally caught a lucky break one afternoon. A scavenging crew had brought in a lot of word burgers, and after the imperators had distributed the ones that could be useful to the Organic Mechanic and the Repair Boys, Imperator Furiosa gathered up the remainder to take up to the vault. She stacked them in her arms, but there were too many and a few tumbled to the ground.

Morsov hurried to pick them up and offer to help her carry them. She curtly nodded her acceptance, and he eagerly followed her through corridors sloping higher and higher. She didn’t speak to him, but Morsov didn’t mind. The word burger on the top of the pile he was carrying had a picture of a shirtless, long-haired feral road warrior and a shiny female dressed in a cloud of colorful cloth. It was a real pretty picture.

When they reached the vault, Imperator Furiosa handed her stack of word burgers to him so she could unlock the door, then she took back all of them and dismissed him. 

Morsov walked a little ways away and leaned against the wall to wait hopefully. He didn’t have to wait long. The vault door cracked open again. He heard loud, heated voices, all female. The wives were arguing with Imperator Furiosa. Well, one of them was. Two others were peeking out the doorway. One was the one with the strange, almost-white hair, and the other was Cheedo the Fragile. 

“Hello,” he whispered, as quietly as he could. 

They’d seemed happy to see him, but as he approached them, their expressions changed. They looked shocked and upset. 

“What happened to you?” asked Cheedo’s friend. 

Oh. They were only used to nice, soft things, so he must look horrible to them. He’d won the fight, but that asshole Slit and his knives had done some surface damage to him. The scars would be real chrome when they healed, but the stitched-up cuts were kind of ugly right now. 

“I was in a fight with this mediocre lancer,” he answered. “I won.”

Cheedo and her friend glanced at each other, then her friend shook her head, kissed Cheedo’s cheek, and disappeared back inside, leaving them alone. 

“I’m sorry you were hurt,” Cheedo said. 

That was life. Something or the other had always hurt as far back as Morsov could remember. But he was pleased she felt concerned for him. He didn’t want to waste time, though. 

“Please let me kiss you,” he begged. 

Her face lit up, making her look even more chrome. “I want to kiss you too,” she said. 

Morsov immediately kissed her. Her lips were so soft. He kept kissing her, committing to memory the feel and taste of her. He felt her hands on his shoulders and it took a moment for him to realize she was trying to push him away. He reluctantly stopped kissing her and stepped back, realizing belatedly he’d pinned her against the wall. 

She looked nervous. No, not nervous, afraid. He glanced around, but they were still alone. He could hear that Imperator Furiosa was still engaged in arguing with one of the Immortan’s other wives. They were safe enough. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked Cheedo.

“I can’t breed with you. He’d kill me, and you too.”

“‘Course you can’t. I wouldn’t traitor the Immortan like that either.”

“Oh. I thought you’d forgotten.” 

How could he possibly forget Immortan Joe? He didn’t say that though. He started kissing Cheedo again. She put her arms around his neck this time. She seemed to like kissing him as much as he liked kissing her, but when he started touching her breasts, she turned her face aside. 

“I don’t feel like doing that.”

It was incomprehensible. He had the vague idea that treasured prize breeders like the Immortan’s wives were always ready for sex. But apparently that wasn’t so. But who knew when next he’d get another chance to touch Cheedo?

“Please?” he pleaded, still gently squeezing one of her breasts. 

She shook her head. “I just don’t feel like it.”

Morsov was extremely disappointed. He let his hands fall to his sides. Cheedo still had her arms around him, though, so at least it seemed like she did feel like kissing. He was about to resume kissing her when she spoke again. 

“You can put your arms around me. If you want.”

Morsov quickly slid his arms around her waist and held her tight against him. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. That felt good, very good. He was about to ask her to touch him when her friend appeared in the doorway, beckoning frantically. 

He quickly released Cheedo. He was surprised and pleased by the final quick kiss she pressed to the corner of his mouth before she hurried back into the vault and the door closed. Maybe - as incredible as it was - she liked him.


End file.
